France vs Italy
by Ichan Sasaru Kirkland
Summary: Arthur mendadak stroke dengan cara yang tidak bagus baca: keselek biji salak dan dibawa oleh Alfred menuju RS Gila Bakti Sakit Jiwa. Sebenarnya juga karena keputusan anaknya yang tersayang; Belarus yang mendadak dibawa pergi oleh Italy.
1. Chapter 1, Italy know Belarus

France vs Italy

--

_By The Humoris Author -?-_

_

* * *

_Summary: Belarus adalah kekasih setia bagi Italy -menurut author-author cocok nggak ya?-. Namun karena Belarus ketahuan jalan sama France, Italy jadi musuhan sama France. Bagaimana kelanjutannya???

Warning: Ini nggak ada hubungannya sama YAOI maupun YURI. Normal pairing kok! Eh, tapi di sini Italy adiknya France. Sebenernya nggak mirip... Tapi di sini ibunya bukan berasal dari Axis Power Hetalia melainkan Icha sendiri

Axis Power Hetalia pertama kali nih. Jadi mohon maaf kalo ANCUR-BIN-HANCUR. Tokohnya salah penulisan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin -mumpung lebaran-

PLEASE READ

**FRANCE VS ITALY  
**

**PAIRING MUSUH PALING ABAL**

**Chapter 1, Italy know Belarus  
**

**

* * *

**Pagi yang cerah....

GUBRAAAKKKK!!!!

Terdengar suara berisik dari kamar Italy dan France. Icha segera naik tangga dan membuka kamar Italy dan France.

"KAA-SAN!!!!" Teriak mereka berdua.

Icha cengo.... =='

"Kalian apa-apaan sih? Kok kasur diberantakin? Papa German pasti marah-marah deh!" Ujar Icha sambil pasang muka marah.

"Iya deh. Adek rapiin." Ujar Italy. "Iya. Kakak juga." Ujar France. Namun... "PASTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Rengek Italy setelah melihat resep-resep pasta terbaru.

"Duhh!! Jangan berisik deh!" Marah Taiwan. "Kalian bisa DIAM nggak sih." Ujar si kakak tersulung yang hobbi mbacot itu.

DDDRRR.... DAAARRRR....DRRRR

Terjadi gempa karena lempengan tektonik dari Italy dan France -padahal negara ini tak terlalu berdekatan. Masih deket Spanyol dari pada Italy-. Gempa itu sampai ke Antartika -weeww-

Dan...

* * *

"Belarus sayang, ada apa?" Tanya United Kingdom (di sini singkat aja jadi Arthur/U.K)

"Pa, Belarus mau cari jodoh. Belarus bosen nggak ada Mama. Jadi Belarus mau ada seseorang pendamping hidup Belarus." Jelas Belarus.

"Cup... Cup... Sayang... Paman Japan akan bantu." Ujar Arthur.

"Nggak mungkin. Paman Japan kan udah punya anak. Pasti dia ngurusin anaknya."

"Nanti papa bujuk deh."

"Ya udah. Belarus ke sekolah dulu, ya, pa. Assalamualaikum -??-."

"Wa'alaikum salam. -??-" (A/N: namanya juga lebaran.)

* * *

Di ITALIAN SCHOOL BASIC -tau deh artinya, namanya juga kehabisan ide-

Belarus jalan dengan pelan sambil merasa rendah. _Apakah memang jalan hidupku apakah aku kurang cantik atau?????_

Tiba-Tiba...

BRAK!

Buku TOEFL milik Belarus jatuh. Italy yang melihat segera mengambilnya. Tanpa sengaja tangan Italy dan Belarus saling bersentuhan. Belarus dan Italy sama-sama memerah.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Belarus.

"Aku Italy. Kamu?"

"Aku Belarus. Kamu kelas berapa?"

"Aku kelas 1-1. Kamu?"

"Aku juga 1-1. Kamu murid baru ya, Italy?"

"Iya. Hehe. Kamu cantik deh."

"Ihh.. Bisa aja sih. Menurutku aku tidak ada yang spesial. Kamu di sini diantar siapa?"

"Naik motor sama Kak France. Dia kakakku. Juga sekolah di sini kok."

"Kelas?"

"3-2."

TEEEEETTTT.....TETTTTTTTT!!!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Belarus dan Italy segera berlari naik untuk masuk ke kelas.

Saat pintu di buka, 'Guru Tergalak=German' alias 'papa Italy' sedang mengabsen para siswa. Dan... Respon apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua dari Papa Italy/Pak German? Mari kita lihat.

German: "Kok telat? Cayank?"

Italy: "Nembak."

Belarus: "Tadi buku TOEFL saya jatuh. Italy mau mengambilnya. Jadi kenalan deh. Maaf Pak Ger."

German: "Ger.. Ger... Emang gue bikin geger?"

Belarus: "Gomen."

Italy: "Sorry ya, pa. Aku tadi maksudnya cuma ambil TOEFL-nya Bela."

Belarus: "Bela... Bela... Emang gue Isabella?"

Italy: "Gomen."

German: "SIT DOWN!"

Italy en Belarus: "Sit down.. sit down... Emang kami Anjing???"

_Begitulah percakapan gaje-nya_

Pelajaran Matematika itu ternyata menghajar Italy yang baru masuk. German menerangkannya cepet-cepet lagi. Italy hampir pingsan... -pingsan? Ya ampun. Padahal Icha baru masak Pasta-

Istirahat yang membuat seluruh siswa 1-1 bisa refresing dari perkataan Pak Ger.

Karena itu iccchan harus bilang:

TBC

--

TUNGGU CHAP 2NYA


	2. Chapter 2, Get Married

FRANCE VS ITALY CHAPTER 2

..

Bye IchaIcha

..

Hello, smuanya! Aku kembali update France VS Italy! Ini terinspirasi pas nonton _Get Married _hari kamis di rumah. Jadi, di sini "must" baca lengkap lho! Tapi, France vs Italy-nya baru keluar dan menonjol di chapter 3 dan seterusnya.

..

Summary: Setelah perkenalan di SMA itu, Italy dan Belarus memutuskan untuk _GET MARRIED _cabut! Karena France mengetahui rencana busuk si adik, France berusaha membuat Icha dan German percaya, percayakah Icha dan German? Yuk! CozzZ!

Warning: Di sini Japan tampil agak OOC, gomen na penyuka Honda Kiku! Dan ada OC ngarang Icha sendiri sebagai tetangga Italy dan France namanya AISYAH.

..

**_France vs Italy Chapter 2_**

_GET MARRIED_

..

**Latar: Rumah Belarus**

" Pi, aku mau nikah langsung ama Italy, toh. Aku bentar lagi mau naik, lulus lagi." Pinta Belarus pada Arthur. Si Innocent yang masih percaya peri.

" Kalau itu Papi keberatan, Belarus. Kamu masih muda untuk nikah. Gini aja deh. Tunangan aja, ya. Nikahnya ntar pas kamu umur 25 tahunanlah!" Saran Arthur.

" Nggak papi!" Marah Belarus.

" Nggak! Pokoknya Bela harus nurutin kata-kata papi. Hari ini Papi mau ngajak kamu ke rumah Om Honda! Jadi kamu ganti baju nanti ketemu Tante Belgia." Ujar Arthur.

" Pasrah deh gue."

" Apa lu kate?"

" Nggak, gomen na papih. Ya udah. Natalia ganti baju dulu." *cat: Nama asli Belarus itu Natalia Arlovskaya*

..

Krik… Krik… Krik…

Arthur sudah memanaskan mobil untuk berangkat ke daerah sekitar Desa Sempoyongan ini. *Nggak enak banget desa tinggal para chara di sini*

" Dah, pi. Jadi ya ke rumah Om Honda? Bela nggak ikut deh. Temen Bela ajak janjian. Ya?"

" Nggak bisa, sayang." Jawab Arthur.

" Ya udah deh. Tapi nanti ketemu Tante Belgia kan?" Tanya Belarus pasrah.

" Ya." *Singkat banget lu jawab, Thur!*

" Ya udah deh." Belarus akhirnya mau.

..

Di rumah Italy, Icha dan keluarga idiot ini makan sarapan bersama. German masih bangkong, France belender roti, kecap, ama sambel *enak gak sih?*, dan Italy nunggu Icha selesai buat sup.

" Nih, Fel. Dihabisin ya. Mama mau ke rumah Aisyah dulu." Ujar Icha.

" Aisyah siapa, Ma?"

" Tetangga baru." Jawab Icha singkat pada Italy.

" Oh." Malah tambah singkat lagi Italy pada Icha. Setelah Icha keluar dari rumah, Italy dapet telpon dari Belarus.

**Belarus: " Fel. Kita kawin lari, yuk. Papi nggak nyetujuin aku kawin sama kamu."**

**Italy: " Fal.. Fel… Fal.. Fel… Emang gue Marfel? Ya udah deh. Tapi Babymu ini nggak punya baju, sayang."**

**Belarus: " Kita nikah diem-diem di rumah tanteku aja. Tante Belgia, gimana? Om Japan bisa jadi penghulu."**

**Italy: " Boleh. Eh tapi kamu di mana tuh? Kok sepi banget?"**

**Belarus: " Aku di Toilet. Tadinya sih Papiku mau ngajak aku ke rumah Om Japan tapi aku mau kabur aja naik taksi. Jadi Papi nggak tau. Mulai sekarang kita capen get married."**

**Italy: " Capen apaan?"**

**Belarus: " Calon pengantin. Udah deh! Cepet temuin aku di Jalan Suka Kenyot-nyot nomor 14. Itu toko depannya tulisan _CIK MAK CIK MARKET _kamu masuk aku ada, ya."**

**Italy: " Cip deh. Bye."**

**TUTT…. TUTTTT….**

Telpon mati. Tanpa sepengetahuan France yang sedang membaca buku, Italy kabur bawa jacket, tas **(isinya antara lain: kawat 2, kain putih panjangnya 50x200 meter, air putih, bantal, dan sarung) **ransel, dan pake sepatu olahraga.

..

Di jalan Suka Kenyot-nyot nomor 14, Italy berhenti dan masuk ke toko itu.

" Bela!" Teriak Italy.

" Italy. Ayo naik taksi." Ujar Belarus.

" Tapi, babymu ini lupa bawa dompet." Ujar Italy. Belaruspun menjitak Italy. "**SHANAROOO**!! Lalu kita ke rumah Om Japan naik apa? Tadi aku bilang ke Papi aku Cuma mau ke toilet doang."

" Jalan kaki?"

Kejadian yang sama terulang.

" **SHANAROOOOOO~**!"

" Lari?"

Kejadian yang sama terulang.

" Ngesot."

Dan Italy bonyok.

..

Arthur gelisah menunggu Belarus yang sejak tadi tidak kembali-kembali.

" Mana tuh anak?"

..

" Nanti pasti Papi Arthur ke sini. Bel, mendingan aku nyamar jadi penculik dan kamu akting kaya orang diculik, oke?" Saran Italy.

" Oce deh."

Belarus menggunting lengan bajunya jadi robek. Lalu mengguntik rok, bajunya dan melapisi bagian bawah yang robek itu dengan lipstik agak tua jadi kaya darah. Terus melipstikan bagian mulut sampai dagu jadi kaya habis di pukulin.

Italy memakai jaket hitam, celana hitam, dan topeng. *simpel banget gayanya*

" Kita akting dihadapan kasir ke rumah kosong di sana nanti kita akting *piiippp* -cat: rahasia nih aktingnya makanya baca terus!-, terus kalau Arthur mau kamu lepas, dia harus ngijinin kita nikah." Ujar Italy.

" Oke."

Italy pura-pura menempelkan pisau ke leher Belarus di depan para kasir dan pelanggan lainnya. Lalu menarik Belarus ke rumah kosong di seberang toko.

Belarus langsung melakukan apa yang tadi di sarankan Italy. Dia tiduran di atas kasur dan Italy seperti *bayangin spider man –apa ya bahasa indonesianya?- ga taulah* mau menerkam Belarus di atas kasur.

" Bela, teriak dong!" Suruh Italy.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!**!!" Teriak Belarus.

Arthur yang mendengarnya turun dari mobil dan mendobrak pintu rumah kosong itu.

" Belarus? Hei! Minggir kamu dari situ!" Marah Arthur.

" Tidak bisa. Dia harus kawin dengan aku dulu baru aku akan melepaskannya."

" Mentang-mentang udah bikin Belaku bajunya sobek dan berdarah sok bertopeng minta restu. Eh, gue ini Bupati!"

" Bupati maklu! Dasar…"

" Papi, udahlah. Biar Bela kawin sama dia aja dari pada Papi celaka." Ujar Belarus.

" **NGGAK BISA! WANG YAO~~~!!!!!**" Teriak Arthur.

" Heh! Wang Yao-Wang Yao! Wang Yao itu spupu gue, bodong!" Ujar Italy. Tau kan Wang Yao siapa?

Dan tiba-tiba Belgia menelpon Arthur. Arthurpun mengangkat telpon IPhone-nya sambil gaya-gaya dihadapan Belarus dan Italy yang sweatdrop.

" Kayanya bokap lu bego banget deh!" Bisik Italy ke Belarus.

" Dari lahir ampe sekarang masih aja percaya peri." Bisik Belarus.

" Childish dasar..." Ejek Italy.

" **APA LU KATE??? GUE CHILDISH? SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!**"

Italy yang bonyok ke dua kalinya. Yaiyalah! Karena tadi dia dihajar Belarus .langsung tepar ditempat. Dan...

TO BE CONTINUED

..

Jawaban dari Reviews chap 1

Konatsu Warren: Tapi France ma Italy brantem baru chap 3.

Mega Pikachu-nyo: hehe. Tenang. Chapter tiga pasti panjaangg

Tears_of_tiara: Tiar! Masalah tanggal gak masalah kali.

Leg_hetalian_scorpio: Pia, ntar chap 3 ada Alfred deh…

MATGASM: nambah… tapi tetep dikit..

Warning: Oiya! Chapter Selanjutnya, _berhubungan dengan ketahuannya Belarus dan Italy yang sukses kawin lari sesudah ketahuan jelas oleh Arthur bahwa mereka 'Get Married'_


	3. Chapter 3, Pertengkaran Di Bus

**France vs Italy! NYAHUU,,,**

--

I'am sorry bila laammaaa update nya! Dan juga fic pendek berdurasi.. (ralat: mank film?) ini dapat membuat perut anda sakit atau kepala puyeng karena membaca fic aneh bin OOC inieh..

Silahkan BACA!

--

FRANCE VS ITALY

**CHAPU 3**

Sebelumnya=

* * *

_Arthur yang mendengarnya turun dari mobil dan mendobrak pintu rumah kosong itu._

_" Belarus? Hei! Minggir kamu dari situ!" Marah Arthur._

_" Tidak bisa. Dia harus kawin dengan aku dulu baru aku akan melepaskannya."_

_" Mentang-mentang udah bikin Belaku bajunya sobek dan berdarah sok bertopeng minta restu. Eh, gue ini Bupati!"_

_" Bupati maklu! Dasar…"_

_" Papi, udahlah. Biar Bela kawin sama dia aja dari pada Papi celaka." Ujar Belarus._

_

* * *

_Akting mereka berlajan dengan dikit-dikit lancar, lho!

Arthur mendadak stroke dengan cara yang tidak bagus (**baca: keselek biji salak**) dan dibawa oleh Alfred menuju RS Gila Bakti Sakit Jiwa. Sebenarnya juga karena keputusan anaknya yang tersayang; Belarus yang mendadak dibawa pergi oleh Italy.

Belarus dengan sukses bersama Italy kabur menggunakan bus yang diberhentikan mendadak di perempatan Cisarua (?). Italy dan Belarus memutuskan untuk pergi sejauh mungkin (**baca: SESUAI ONGKOS**) secukupnya dengan bekal mereka untuk menjauh dari Arthur dan France. Tentu Icha dan German sedih karena anak bungsu kita perrrgii.... oh lupakan!!

--

**DI RUMAH ITALY...**

"Ma, Italy menghilang," ujar Taiwan begitu melihat Icha mengupas Bawang Busuk, eh.. Bawang Bombay.

"What De Pak? Suruh France dan Papa cari Italy.. owh!! Anak Mama yang paling Mama sayangi..." ujar Icha menggombal.

"FURANSU!!!! PAPA!!!!!!" teriak Taiwan.

"Ya?" jawab France singkat dilanjutkan... "Ya?" tanya German.

Seisi rumah cemas dengan kabar dari Arthur dan Alfred bahwa Belarus menghilang dengan Italy. Semalam...

**Flash Back**

_" Kita akting dihadapan kasir ke rumah kosong di sana nanti kita akting *piiippp* -cat: rahasia nih aktingnya makanya baca terus!-, terus kalau Arthur mau kamu lepas, dia harus ngijinin kita nikah." Ujar Italy._

_" Oke."_

_Italy pura-pura menempelkan pisau ke leher Belarus di depan para kasir dan pelanggan lainnya. Lalu menarik Belarus ke rumah kosong di seberang toko._

_Belarus langsung melakukan apa yang tadi di sarankan Italy. Dia tiduran di atas kasur dan Italy seperti *bayangin spider man –apa ya bahasa indonesianya?- ga taulah* mau menerkam Belarus di atas kasur._

_" Bela, teriak dong!" Suruh Italy._

_" **~!**!!" Teriak Belarus._

**End Flash Back**

"Duuhh! Mana besok Italy UTS lagi!!!!" geram Icha.

"Besok lusa ada konferensi. Ma, Italy udah keterlaluan tuuchh! Bawa-bawa alat make-up Taiwan segala. Uggh! Bawa mani-padicure Taiwan," marah Taiwan begitu MENYADARI bahwa make-up nya telah dibawa oleh Italy untuk akting.

--

**DI RS GILA BAKTI SAKIT JIWA...**

"Duuhh! Alfred!! Aku tidak bisa sembuh jika Belarus tidak ada disampingku!" seru Arthur.

"Nanti akan dicari oleh Wang Yao, tenanglah kak!" ujar Alfred menenangkan kakak sulungnya itu.

"Okelah Kalo Bgitu..." ujar Arthur ngelawak.

(**Baca silsilah keluarga Arthur= WANG YAO adeknya yang kedua, ALFRED adeknya yang pertama, CANADA adeknya yang ketiga...**)

Alfred memandang jendela dan menembak sebuah bus dari sana. Bus itu berwarna merah bercorak iklan JAMU SIANTAN (?), ituloh! Obat demam berdarah!!

Alfred melompat dari jendela dan membuka pintu bus itu secara paksa. Ia tak menemukan ItaBela. Padahal pada sembunyi di belakang jok kursi. Alfred lalu menarik kerah sopir bus itu.

"Mana penumpang bernama Natalia! Lebih dikenal dengan Belarus!! Mana!!" seru Alfred membara.

"Dia tadi duduk di belakang!" seru sang sopir.

Alfred dengan segera menarik Belarus dari pelukan Italy. Belarus berusaha meraih tangan Italy namun ia sudah ditarik oleh Alfred. Italy menarik jaket Alfred dari belakang untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Italy dan Alfred bertengkar di sana namun...

JREEEEENNGGGG!!!!

(? What is that ?)

France membawa sekuntum mawar meeraaahh... (ada lagunya nieh.. :D) dan gitar bercorak kulit Ceetah.

"Belarus bukanlah milik kalian berdua!!!" ujar France bernyanyi dengan gitarnya. Dari tadi D minor terus yang dipetik.

"Terus milik siapa?" tanya Alfred bego.

"MILIK GUE!! HAHAHAHA!!!" France memetik gitarnya. Kali ini E minor, C minor, ke G, ke C lagi... A minor.. (kok ke situ (?))

Terjadilah pertengkaran antaran F-A-I, alias France-Alfred-Italy. Sang sopir dan penumpang yang lain hanya bisa cengo menunggu adegan itu selesai dan perbaikan kaca serta ban bus yang rusak.

Belarus menangis. Ia tak dapat membendung air matanya melihat tiga orang yang dikasihi dan dikenalnya memperebutkannya. Lalu ia memisahkan F-A-I, (kok kayak nama agen rahasia ya???) lalu memukul France sampai jatuh.

"Hen... hetikan! Aku hanya mencintai Italy! ITALY! ITALLLYYY!! Tak dapat aku menyembunyikan perasaanku. Namun aku sayang ayahku, keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka, keluargaku! Oleh karena itu aku harus... dengan berat hati memutuskan hubungan cinta kita, Italy." ujar Belarus memeluknya, menurutnya untuk yang terakhir kali. (**OH YA???**)

Lalu melepaskan pelukan dan beralih pergi ke kamar rawat inap di RS GILA BAKTI SAKIT JIWA (nama yang aneh) untuk menemani sang ayah. Italy patah hati dan menendang ban cadangan milik bus itu lalu kembali ke rumah bersama France. (**baca: Ita gagal mendapatkan Bela, HEADLINE DI KORAN WORLD WILE!**)

Italy kaget begitu ia merasakan pelukan dari belakang.

Dia...

**To Be Continued**

TBC

--

ahahahaha!!! Oke, to be continued untuk fic aneh ini. Terus berkarya! Smangat ^^!! *kok gue yang review*

Ludwig(German): Kok gue dikit sieh??

Icha: Malah gak ada...

Ludwig(German): Masa cuma ngomong 'Ya' doank seeh??

Icha: EGP...

Belarus: Gw terlalu dramatis waktu memisahkan F-A-I bertengkar!!! Di replay donk!!

Icha: Replay... replay! Lo kira video replay?

Italy: "PASUTTAAA!!!"

Icha: Nggak. Masaknya Bayem sama Tempe!

SUDAH DEH!!! TBC POKOKNYA

**RnR^^ okay?**


End file.
